


Gotta do More

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [7]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Neil relates the words of Charlie's poem to their relationship and decides it's time to do more. . .





	Gotta do More

_Gotta do more. Gotta be more._

The words swirl around Neil as does the music and he listens intently.

_Gotta do more. Gotta be more._

He thinks as he listens. Hearing the words individually and together, taking them apart in his mind and fixing them up again. Relating them to himself, and Charlie and to their relationship.

An idea strikes him and he grins as Charlie finishes.

Outside the cave, hours later, he pushes Charlie up against the nearest tree, and whispers; "Gotta do more!"

Charlie gulps and Neil learns back and explains: if you love me, you gotta do something rather than just say it.

Charlie smiles and echoes Neil's words as he pulls him into a deep kiss.


End file.
